To the Future
by Tigersight
Summary: Alternate ending to the anime.
1. To the Future

Chapter 1: To the Future

Umm, never written a fanfic before... Guess I'll start by saying I don't own any of the characters, or any of that stuff. It all belongs to whoever made it.

This fanfic was inspired by the amv To the Future(hence the name). You can find it on youtube. It's what made me watch KHB in the first place. I liked the way I thought it would end based on the amv better than the actual ending of the anime, so I wanted to write it out the way I thought of it. This is a retelling of the last two episodes, but with a different ending. (So obviously, it contains spoilers.)

Also, I've only seen the anime, I've never read the manga, so if anything's off, that's probably why.

Hope you like it!

Note: "Trinisette policy" is the best spelling I could come up with based on the various subs I saw. In case you forgot, it's when the Mare Rings, Vongola Rings, and Arcobaleno Pacifiers come together.

############

"However," the specter of Vongola Primo explained to everyone gathered, "the power of the Vongola rings' flames had to be reduced in comparison to the Mare Rings and Arcobaleno pacifiers in order to sustain that division. But, that is no longer necessary. For it seems that you will understand the true purpose of the rings and carry on my will," he spoke directly to Tsuna. He touched the back of his glove to Tsuna's before fading away.

A small glow appeared the surface of the glove, suddenly spreading and exploding outward with brilliant orange flames. Around them, all the Vongola rings began to glow. After a flash of blinding light, the rings they had all once held had transformed, taking their true forms. Everyone stared in wonder, but none more than Tsuna. His ring had changed entirely, it's surface jutting outward with all the different colored gems, to represent all the elements of sky, embedded. But, that wasn't all. Tsuna's previous fatigue, which had him laid out on the ground, was entirely gone. In it's place, he felt nothing but a deep ocean of power. Was this the true power of the Vongola ring?

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. In an instant, he stood behind Byakuran, a massive blast from his X glove sending Byakuran into the glowing force field which separated them from the rest of Tsuna's friends. "That was a little better," Byakuran commented, hardly fazed by the attack. He rushed back at Tsuna, his arm transforming into a white dragon as he struck. Natsu transformed into the Vongola cloak, blocking Byakuran's attack before immediately changing back to attack mode and sending a blast right back. The angelic man clapped his hands, simply saying "white applause," as the flames extinguished. However, he flinched slightly as his ultimate defense failed to completely block the attack. With a laugh, he said he was only using Eighty percent of his full power. Tsuna came back, telling him he was only using half, as he reappeared behind Byakuran again and blasting him him with a massive flame.

While Byakuran was stunned for the first time in their fight, Tsuna shot forward and grabbed his white wings, tearing them right off of his back and sending his enemy plummeting into the ground. He dropped the burned up wings, asking if Byakuran was finished, now that he was no longer an angel. Amidst the dust rising from the ground, a cackle of nearly insane laughter shot back. Byakuran stood when the smoke cleared, seemingly delighted by what seemed to be his imminent loss. Without warning, a foul, black liquid gushed from the villain's back, shooting outward in horrible parodies of the wings he had just lost. Tsuna said that changing his appearance would not help him win, but a pang of anxiety went right through him at the sight of Byakuran's continually devolving state.

The ink-like substance focused behind him, launching Byakuran into the air so fast, Tsuna hardly had time to block the incoming blow. The older man's arm smashed against his own forearm with such force, he had to grit his teeth as a shock wave burst out around them. Natsu fired a quick blast which Byakuran dodged, opening him up to a hard a elbow from Tsuna. He flew a little ways backward through the air before stabilizing again. The extra distance allowed him to launch a pair of blasts, which transformed into wolves as they spiraled toward Tsuna. The middle school boy darted opposite, coiling around them and striking into another block from his enemy. They traded insults in a moment, before Byakuran's dark wings released a dozen inky hands, attempting to grab hold of Tsuna. With a quick swing, his flames tore through the weak attack. A moment later, a ping in the back of his mind told him that what was left of the attack would hit Uni, where she still stood on the ground, the only person not separated from the two leaders' fight by that glowing orange force field.

"Uni!" He shouted, turning. But when the hands almost hit Uni, they suddenly bounced off of the dying will flames which engulfed her entire body. Now that they were looking, they all noticed the huge amount of flames Uni was emitting. Seeing this, Byakuran explained that she had begun feeding her life force into the Arcobaleno pacifiers in order to revive the Arcobaleno. He followed by asking her if she was really going to go through with it and sacrifice her life for them. She gave no answer, and just continued to feed the pacifiers. Tsuna plead, "Uni, you don't have to sacrifice your life to bring back the Arcobaleno!"

" No. I must revive them to ensure that you all return to the past safely- and many lives will be saved in the process. I finally have the opportunity to use my power for good. This is the only gamble I can take. One I cannot avoid. This is my fate." Uni said quietly, with a sad smile on her face.

"No, I can't accept that!" Tsuna started.

"That's right. Don't think that I'll let you die without my permission!" Byakuran shouted, rushing toward Yuni. Tsuna was there in a flash, catching him in mid-air.

"I'll never let you have Yuni!" Tsuna proclaimed. Gritting his teeth, Byakuran snapped a short comment at him, sending a hard kick to his gut. Tsuna flew before regaining control and dropping back down, smashing his foe into the ground. They exchanged a blur of quick attacks, each attempting to gain the upper hand, while Yuni continued sapping her life force behind them.

Outside the barrier, the rest of the family could no longer sit idly by and watch. They threw everything they had at the great barrier, but, like a mountain, it would not budge in the slightest. They soon realized that individually, they were not strong enough to break through, and it would take every one of them with a single, unified attack.

Yuni thought to herself, _"Mother, Grandmother, I'll see you soon."_ When the thought of Gamma entered her mind. With her careful focus broken, she saw a vision of a skeleton, her own skeleton. This would kill her. She gasped. How could she be doing something like this? Going into the abyss, to vanish for all time. How could she willingly go into the dark? Her flames receded as she lost her will to go on. _"I'm scared... I'm scared... I'm scared..."_ She repeated to herself, now that she fully realized what she was doing. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Part of her continued trying go on giving up her life force, but another part held back. She heard voices, and her name a few times, but she tried to block them out, until Tsuna's voice pierced right through.

"It's ok Yuni, we can think of another way!" he plead. How could she decide? What was the right thing to do? Tsuna couldn't be right, this was the only way to bring the Arcobaleno back. There was no other way in existence. She had to do it. She couldn't even open her eyes to look at him. She knew she would lose her will if she did. Then, all hope would be lost.

Shaking her head, she reaffirmed, "There is no other way." Her flames spread again as she fed more and more of her life force to the pacifiers.

Though her concentration, Uni hear another voice shout, "Super Nova Ocean!" followed by a massive quake that nearly threw Uni from her feet. When she heard footsteps approaching, Uni opened her wet eyes.

"Princess. You can use my flames." Uni rushed forward, burying her face against Gamma's broad chest. Tears poured anew from her eyes. "I never answered you from that time," he smiled. The older man leaned down, whispering in her ear, repeating the words she had said to him what seemed like a million years ago. "I love you too. Gah-"

"Huh?" Uni gasped, looking up. Gamma's eyes were bugged out. Then, he slumped to the ground. Byakuran stood behind him, an evil grin spreading further across his face.

"I won't give you up that easily. I need you if I'm going to awaken the trinisette policy and become a god." He said, his hands twitching as he reached for Uni.

"Tsuna-san!" Uni cried.

"Don't lay a hand on Uni," Tsuna said, picking himself up from a crater in the ground.

"Too late Tsu-kun," Byakuran grinned. He wrapped his arms around Uni and she cried out in panic. A touch from Byakuran and her mind was banished to some dark, far away place. The lights went out of Uni's eyes and she stared ahead like a doll.

"Tsuna! Do something!" everyone called from outside the barrier.

"Tsuna!" Uni cried herself as Byakuran lifted her into the air.

"Now, be a good girl and make me a god!" Byakuran wheezed in her ear. She could hear him hyperventilating. His whole body shook. She looked over her shoulder. The crazed look in his eyes said he had finally lost his mind entirely. Yet, something stopped her from immediately granting his wish.

"Byakuran." Tsuna glared up at him. "I will definitely save her."

###############

Mostly from the anime until the last bit, but I hope it was good anyway.


	2. To the World

Chapter 2: To the World

I own nothing. :p

##############

"Oh, You'll 'definitely save her' will you Tsu-kun?" Byakuran cooed. "And how do you intend to do that?" Tsuna gritted his teeth. He had no idea how to save Uni. "If she awakens the Trinisette policy, I'm sure it will take her life. If you somehow defeat me, then she will take her own life anyway." Byakuran smirked. "So tell me, how do you intend to save this little girl's life, when the world wants so badly to take it? And if you can't save a single girl's life, how do you expect to save this world?" Tsuna growled. Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. How was he supposed to do this? He didn't want there to be any more sacrifices. That was Vongola Primo's will- to protect his friends. But he was just no-good-Tsuna. He looked down at his Vongola ring. He didn't deserve it if he couldn't save even one person. Byakuran was right, he couldn't save the world like this. It was just too much for him.

"Tsuna. Don't focus on the whole world. That's too much for you. Just focus on protecting your friends." Reborn spoke to him from outside the force field. Tsuna recalled him saying those words a number of times before. He knew that Tsuna didn't bring out his dying will from the desire to protect the world, because Tsuna just didn't understand what it meant to protect the world. His willpower came from protecting his friends. That's what gave him his power. And yet...

Tsuna gasped. That was it. Deep in his mind, a feeling overwhelmed the rest of the middle schooler's senses. He saw a brief vision, brought on by his hyper-dying will hyper-intuition. It was nothing short of a premonition. He knew exactly what he needed to do. "No. Reborn, that's wrong. The world. It's the key. The world is exactly what I need. He looked over at the baby, who seemed to pull Tsuna's conclusion right from his mind. With hardly a moment's hesitation, the last Arcobaleno baby jumped into action, knowing exactly what Tsuna needed him to do Tsuna stood, turning back to Byakuran. He felt unshed tears burning behind his eyes. "I'll save Uni with my dying will!" He screamed.

###############

Short chapter is short, but this seemed like a good place to stop.


	3. To Everything

Chapter 3: To Everything

##############

Tsuna kicked off from the ground and Byakuran clutched Uni closer to him. But, the young kid didn't charge. Instead, he dashed off to the side, where Fuuta had made a crack in the force field with their Vongola box animals. Behind, Byakuran jeered. His voice toed the edge of lunacy. "That's how you'll save her? By running away?" Tsuna smashed through the small sliver of an opening from Fuuta's attack, just before it close completely. Reborn jumped up catching onto his wrist and vaulting to Tsuna's shoulder.

"One is missing." He said quickly.

"What?" Tsuna gasped. Where could it be? With no time to spare, he flew back inside the barrier. The moment he crossed the threshold, the air charged with a overwhelming power. He gagged, finding it hard to breath. He couldn't manage to emit his dying will flames strong enough to fly anymore and touched down on the ground. Reborn jumped down from his shoulder, shaking suddenly. This strange power even affected Byakuran. His dark wings lost power, dropping him and Uni to the ground.

"What is this?" Byakuran demanded, wincing. Uni stirred in his arms, some of the light returning to her eyes. Off to the side, Tsuna noticed Gamma beginning to stagger to his feet. A brilliant glow emanated from his closed fist. Both Byakuran and Tsuna fell to their knees, their extraordinary power totally sealed off in this place. Byakuran released Uni, who walked slowly toward Tsuna and Reborn. Gamma made his way toward the young girl.

Reborn walked to meet Uni. From his arms, he threw the Mare rings he had collected at Byakuran, letting them scatter on the ground around him.

"Tsuna, what are you doing? What is your plan?" Uni asked.

"I finally found the way to save you," Tsuna said. "I realized that to save just you, I have to save the world. That's why we're awakening the Trinisette Policy."

Gamma finally reached Uni. He opened his hand, showing her the Lightning Mare ring he had clutched. He tossed it away, taking Uni into his arms again. "Don't worry," he whispered softly, "I will always be with you." With a look, Reborn got Uni to give him the Arcobaleno pacifiers. He walked away, standing apart from the others. Together, the three made a triangle around Uni and Gamma.

"Tsuna, this had never been done in all of history, in any world. We'll need your hyper-intuition to know how to do it," Reborn said in a shaky voice.

Tsuna closed his eyes. He didn't think, he just followed what his instincts told him.

"Together, we gather here to awaken the Trinisette Policy." Byakuran bugged out, screaming senselessly when he realized what was going on, but was pinned to the ground by the weight of the universe, as it listened to their plea. "In order to right all wrongs and in order to protect our dear friends, today we will create a new god. We have gathered: The Mare rings, with their representative. The Vongola ring with their representative. The Arcobaleno pacifiers with their representative. Together, we awaken this Trinisette Policy."

The Vongola rings which now adorned most of Tsuna's fingers, after receiving them from Reborn, lit up. All around Byakuran, light spewed forth from the seven Mare rings. The Arcobaleno pacifiers glowed intensely. The three sets lit everything up and released power so potent Tsuna could barely keep his eyes open. Uni looked over at him. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched Gamma's jacket for dear life. A trembling smile crossed her face. Then, they were gone. Uni's robes. Gamma's jacket. They fell slowly to the ground. Nothing but a swish of cloth, now that their owners no longer existed. The overpowering presence lifted, filling them with new strength as it departed.

_"What?"_ Tsuna gaped. He'd wanted to save Uni, so why did she disappear?

"Gods cannot exist in the same world as us. That's just how it is." Reborn said, his face dark beneath his hat. "But, they are still alive, somewhere."

"No!" All heads snapped to Byakuran. His fists clenched against the ground. "Do you realize what you've done?" He screamed. "That was my greatest toy ever. She was my last chance to become a god! Now she's gone forever!" Silence fell for a minute as it sank in. Uni and Gamma were gone. They had literally vanished from existence, surpassing the world and becoming omnipotent gods.

Tsuna began to shake. His fists clenched at his sides as he stood again. Byakuran scooped up the Mare rings. "You! If it wasn't for you, I could have finally escaped this horrible world!" His legs bulged and dark roots sprung from under his pants, planting into the ground. "I'll make you pay for destroying everything!"

"Byakuran!" Tsuna screamed. He turned to face the insane man, hot tears streaming down his face. His head swam. Tsuna couldn't think of anything. Rage poured through every fiber of his being. "You're wrong, it's all your fault! Every world you've destroyed! Every innocent life you have sacrificed. It all ends here!" Tsuna crouched into a lower stance, whispering, "Operation X" to his headset. A soft flame flowed from his right hand, growing in intensity. Byakuran thrust his hand out, releasing a massive blast of dark fire.

"X-Burner!" Tsuna cried. A blast of pure orange flames tore from his glove to counter Byakuran's. The two attacks met between them, evenly matched. Tsuna pushed up his power. His contact display soon neared the top, his maximum output. When he passed the maximum, a female voice, spoke into his ear, saying he was in danger. It was true, Tsuna could feel the flames overpowering him as they tore through his body. They burned through him, but he just screamed with all the rage in his being. He would absolutely defeat Byakuran. His own life didn't matter anymore. He had to avenge Uni. Tsuna could feel everything go up in flames. All his memories, emotions, desires, until there was nothing left but his single dying wish. His dying will flame continued to grow, and he felt no limit to his power. And yet, Byakuran's flames continued to grow, always matching Tsuna's. No matter how hard they tried, they were evenly matched. In the end, they would both be burned to oblivion.

After his mind fell to the fire, Tsuna felt himself wandering through darkness. There was nothing anywhere. He wasn't even sure if he was there. Then, a light descended upon him. It was Uni, she touched his shoulder, speaking to him. "Tsuna. You cannot allow rage to give you strength. You must always remember who you are. Rage does not have the power to save, only to destroy. You must remember the wills you carry with you. You must be your loving, compassionate self in order to protect all those people who are precious to you. And when the time comes, you are the only one with enough love to save the world." Gamma stood behind, giving him a nod. The pair floated back, sending out a ripple through the dark world. "Remember, we will always be with you."

Tsuna stared though the flames at his mortal enemy. Time had frozen, stopping the fight so he could look around. When he looked, he saw the anxious faces of all his friends. Gokudera was in the middle of shouting, 'tenth!' Yamamoto's jaw was clenched, his eyes locked on Tsuna. Hibari looked slightly different than usual. A small, barely visible, awed look crossed his face. Ryohei was shouting, Fuuta nearly praying, and Lambo was crying. Then, he saw Kyoko and Haru. Their faces sent a pang of hurt through him. Unlike everyone else, they were looking only at him, with horrible looks of anguish. Their eyes said they saw how he was suffering, unlike the way everyone was, watching the fight, they were only watching him.

A touch on his shoulder made Tsuna turn to look. Half-visible, Uni floated behind him. "You have all the power in the universe. To love is to save, so you can save anything you love. Now remember what you love, and save it." With her last words of advise, she vanished.

In a rush, time began to flow again. Tsuna heard all his friends shouting his name, urging him on. _"I love my friends."_ He felt his flames begin to push Byakuran's back, but only for a moment. _"I love my Mom. And my Dad." _Their images flew through his mind. Another burst of power, which Byakuran quickly overwhelmed. _"I love Reborn and the Arcobaleno."_ Now he felt more power. _"I love Uni and Gamma. I love Shoichi and Spanner."_ With a scream of rage, Byakuran began overpowering Tsuna. With a gasp, a myriad of images flowed through Tsuna's mind. _"I love all the people who help me. I love when people make fun of me. I love this family that we've created. I love being with them. I love helping them through the hard times. I love enjoying the good times with them. I love the peace I want to return to. I love the past. I love the future. I love living in Nanimori. I love when I can laugh with everyone. I love when Gokudera and Yamamoto fight. I love eating the food Kyoko and Haru make. I love the places we go, the things we do, the people we meet."_

Tsuna threw his head back, screaming into the sky. "I LOVE EVERYTHING!" All at once, his X-burner crashed through Byakuran's flames, engulfing the man. Through his tears, Tsuna could see his contact display push past the limits and fill his vision with light briefly, before it overloaded and went dead. The sound of a million panes of shattering glass signaled the barrier falling as Tsuna's attack ended. After a moment, all his friends rushed in to congratulate him. They screamed his name, crying out in delight. There was nothing left of Byakuran.

"It was Uni. It was all thanks to Uni. I saw her. She gave me the strength to defeat him." Tsuna said to everyone, but also to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, lips trembling. "Thank you Uni."

After they made their way back to the base and said their farewells, Shoichi powered up the time-travel device.

It was at that moment, that two dark skinned women walked into the room. Their masks and nearly identical appearances immediately told that they were from the Cervello organization. They took the now-ownerless Mare rings. One commented that despite their success, they had failed to revive the Arcobaleno. "I don't think that will be a problem," Reborn smiled at them knowingly. Without an extra word, they departed.

"What's with those crazy women?" Gokudera commented once they had gone.

"What are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna asked, but Shoichi called out.

"Ok everyone. Thank you for all your help. Now return to the past and build a brighter future for us all." Shoichi pressed the button, sending them away in a flash of light.

Tsuna opened his eyes, seeing the familiar blur of colors that had surrounded him the few times he had traveled through time before. All his friends were floating along with him, finally on their way to their own time- for good this time. Without warning, everything faded to black. Uni stood before them, together with Gamma. She smiled and thanked them for all their hard work. "Now, there is something I want to do for all of you." She closed her eyes and ripples formed on a seemingly infinite lake beneath her feet. When he gazed at the shifting surface, Tsuna realized that the lake was the universe. Uni was changing and reshaping the universe. A few large ripples surged out before the lake calmed again.

"I have removed all the damage caused by Byakuran. In all times, in all worlds, his destruction is gone. That also means the Arcobaleno in the future are back. There is just one final thing. I have given the memories of everything that has come to pass to your friends. You no longer need to hide what you have done from them." She smiled and nodded. "Thank you for everything you have done. Thank you for protecting the universe. But, you can leave that to me. It's my job now." They all smiled in return. It was wonderful knowing that Uni was still there. Even if they couldn't see her anymore, she was always watching over them.

"Goodbye," Uni said.

"Goodbye," Gamma nodded.

"Goodbye Uni! Goodbye Gamma!" everyone called as the scene faded and they found themselves standing again in their own time. They all looked up as a glow of rainbow colors flew across the sky. As he watched, Tsuna could see the smiling faces of Gamma and Uni.

It was all over. Everything had been saved. Tsuna sank to his knees. Everything.

##################

Well, that's it. That's pretty much what I thought it would end like based on the amv. I had to add some extra stuff, because this is a story and I couldn't exactly get all of that from an amv :P but the idea was still the same. Thanks for reading!


End file.
